1. Field of the Invention
This invention pertains generally to fishing, and more particularly to a container that keeps live bait fresh. Most particularly, the present invention enables live bait to be stored in open-water and also in ice waters.
2. Description of the Related Art
When a fisherman embarks upon a fishing trip, whether for an afternoon or a multiple day trip, one part of the preparation is the securing of supplies, typically including the purchase of bait or lures. One particularly preferred type of bait is the live minnow. When used as bait, the minnow is allowed to swim at the end of a fish line where the minnow will lure larger fish. The larger fish will be then either be hooked upon fishing line, speared or otherwise caught. For this process of luring fish using minnows to be most effective, the minnow should be relatively fresh, so that it will swim naturally. A minnow which has not been properly kept will be lifeless at the end of the fishing line, and larger fish will tend to avoid such a minnow.
A number of containers have been devised with the common goal of maintaining live bait in a fresh condition. U.S. Pat. No. 336,967 to Ward; U.S. Pat. No. 807,875 to Shinners; U.S. Pat. No. 2,250,942 to Allin; U.S. Pat. No. 2,341,246 to Stowe; U.S. Pat. No. 2,487,645 to Gershon; U.S. Pat. No. 2,693,661 to Piker et al; U.S. Pat. No. 2,711,610 to Miller; U.S. Pat No. 2,717,469 to Piker et al; U.S. Pat. No. 3,023,533 to Bertram; U.S. Pat. No. 3,039,224 to Hartzog; U.S. Pat. No. 3,955,306 to Handa; U.S. Pat. No. 4,638,593 to Garcia U.S. Pat. No. 4,914,856 to Kennedy; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,081,787 to Adams each illustrate live bait containers. These containers typically provide small holes that allow an exchange of water from inside the container to an exterior thereof, and a lid or top through which live bait may be inserted or removed. However, the vast majority of these containers may only be used seasonally, since these containers are designed for use on open water during mild temperatures. In the event a seasonal bait container is used during the winter, when the water is iced over or the air temperature is below freezing, the bait will be frozen and die within the bait container. Furthermore, many of these containers also require relatively complex construction, and may include multiple walls or the like. Such complexity is undesirable. Finally, and surprisingly, many of the containers are not resistant to water and, depending upon the construction materials, may actually be harmful to the environment or the bait.
Exemplary embodiments of the present invention solve the inadequacies of prior bait containers by providing a PVC pipe closed at one end, having small holes in the pipe for fresh water inlet, a screw-off top cap, and a stainless chain with snap hook attached to the top of the pipe. The container is non-corrosive, will not break when left in an ice hole that is later chipped open, and will preserve the bait in an ice hole.
In a first manifestation, the invention is a tubular live bait keeper. A resilient and water impervious container retains live bait and includes an opening for insertion or removal oflive bait, and also has water-permeable passages. A removable cover is provided for closing the container opening adjacent a first end of the container. The first end of the container is larger in cross-section than a remainder of the container. A detachable tether is also provided.
In a second manifestation, the invention is a tubular bait keeper for keeping live bait fresh. A tubular conduit has a length from a first end to a second end and a maximum cross-sectional dimension along the length. The conduit additionally has a first opening at the first end of the conduit and a second opening distal to the first opening. The first and second openings are larger than the live bait. A plurality of openings in the conduit intermediate to the first and second openings are smaller than the live bait. A cap has a wall enclosing the first conduit opening and has a maximum cross-sectional dimension equal to the sum of the tubular conduit maximum cross-sectional dimension, twice a thickness of the cap wall and a small tolerance factor. A tubular coupler attached adjacent the second opening has a removable fastener distal to the second opening. The tubular coupler has a maximum cross-sectional dimension equal to the sum of the cap maximum cross-sectional dimension, twice a thickness of the removable fastener, and a small tolerance factor. A removable cap of maximum cross-sectional dimension less than the tubular coupler maximum cross-sectional dimension encloses the tubular coupler adjacent the second opening and thereby prevents passage of live bait into or out of the tubular conduit through the tubular coupler. A tether is attached for retaining the keeper a maximum distance from a fixture. Separation of ice adjacent the tubular coupler and removal of the tubular coupler therefrom creates an opening in the ice of sufficient dimension to allow passage of the tubular conduit and cap through the ice opening.
A first object of the invention is to preserve live bait for most effective luring of fish. A second object of the invention is to enable live bait to be kept for extended periods within an ice fishing hole. A third object of the invention is to provide a bait keeper that is environmentally friendly and non-corrosive. A further object of the invention is store bait sufficiently below surface water to provide moderation of temperature and avoid the harmful effects of direct sunlight. Another object of the invention is to store bait for extended periods without the need to change or replace water that the bait is stored in. Yet another object of the invention is to provide a live bait keeper that may be manufactured from readily available and low-cost materials.